


En otro mundo

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En otro mundo, Komugi solo tiene el gungi. En este, hay algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En otro mundo

En otro mundo, Komugi sabe que no hay una historia ni un final, solo juegos.

El gungi es un constante en su vida, uno que solo desaparecerá el día de su muerte, tras docenas, centenares, miles de partidas que nunca olvidaría, que siempre la ayudarán a encontrar nuevas posibilidades, a saber qué esperar tras ese ataque con el espía, qué hacer con ese peón que ha quedado olvidado, cómo convertir ese comandante en la clave del juego, el método más certero de que esa fortaleza enemiga se convierta en la clave de su propia victoria.

Incluso en medio de sus sueños repasa cada partida, notando los caminos no tomados, las posibilidades sin explotar, y así continúa, día tras día, noche tras noche, sin que nada cambie realmente.

En este mundo, solo un juego está en su mente, uno que quedó incompleto y cuyo resultado no puede predecir.

El comandante, el último en ser movido, tiene cientos de rutas frente a el, permitiendo tantas posibles conclusiones que ella solo puede comenzar a presentir algunas, mas no se esfuerza para lograr descubrir algo concreto.

No quiere una ilusión creada por su imaginación, que la llevará a repasar lo ya conocido y no el nuevo horizonte que, sabe, aparecerá frente a ella y que a su vez será la llave a un más allá siempre cambiante y que no experimentará sola y en el que es bienvenida, no como una espectadora sino como una parte de este.

Y aunque el juego no sea finalizado, eso mismo es inesperado y le permite sentir posibilidades que había creído imposible para ella, dándole una vida con un verdadero principio y un fin.

* * *

En otro mundo, Komugi sabe que lo único que sostiene en su mano son las piezas de gungi y su bastón.

Ambos son familiares, pero las piezas de gungi abren puertas y le muestran universos que ella nunca habría imaginado por sí sola, mientras que su bastón la guía por un mundo desconocido, donde no hay nada que ella merezca.

Ningún tropiezo la separa de ellos y no teme el día que eso cambiará, pues sabe que ese también será la conclusión de algo que nunca empezó y todo seguirá igual.

En este mundo, la mano de Meruem sigue en la suya.

Es algo que tiene que ser real, pues nunca se atrevería a imaginar algo que está fuera de su alcance, y su peso, los pocos movimientos de sus dedos minutos atrás y su textura rugosa lo confirman.

La voz de Meruem también lo hizo, a la vez que motivó a su corazón a seguir latiendo incluso cuando la felicidad la ahogó, dejándola en medio de la incertidumbre de lo inesperado y preguntándose si merecía tanto en su vida, y a pesar de que sus llamados se han detenido, lo siente allí, junto a ella, recordándole que el mundo no ha desaparecido, que esto no es una ilusión.

Aunque él haya caído en el sueño eterno, ella continúa sosteniendo la mano que ha perdido todo rastro de calor y que ya no aprieta la suya, pero que la sigue guiando incluso ahora, y ella acepta el futuro que no puede predecir, que no es una repetición sin sentido, que la llena y la da una paz que nada familiar le ha brindado aun cuando, al mismo tiempo, es un final.

* * *

En otro mundo, Komugi está sola.

En este mundo, Komugi sabe que Meruem está ahí y ella también continuará a su lado.


End file.
